Stories from the heart
by emo.gurl45214
Summary: Sometimes, your life just seems so dreaded, that you would want to end it, right then and there. Chapter 2 is up! This chappie is bout Lola!
1. Why did it have to end like that?

The hours go by, one by one, and she doesn't come

The hours go by, one by one, and she doesn't come.

A oneshot

My feelings were hurt, my heart ached, and nobody was there to save me.

It was raining, as I remember, it was 12 years ago, I was 5 years old. And my mom and my dad had just fought another time, but this time was different.

After the fight, I watched as my mom lay in her room, crying herself to sleep. I climbed up on the bed, and tapped on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I said to her. She turned toward me, and grabbed my hand.

"Logan," she started "baby, your dad left me."

I was confused for a second, but once I realized what was going on, my face flushed it's color, and my eyes narrowed toward my mom's hands.

"But, why?" I asked her, stuttering. She sat up and let me sit on her lap.

"Because he doesn't want anything to do with me, all he wants is you and your sister." She said mentioning my 8 year old sister, Lea.

"I don't want to go with him, mommy. I want to stay with you." I cried, hugging her while both of us teared up.

"I know baby, but he wants to take you away from me." She kissed my head. A tear slipped out of my eye.

"Mommy?" my sister called from the doorway.

My mother motioned for her to climb up on the bed.

She did and we all started crying. We both assumed that Lea heard the whole conversation.

Suddenly, a door slammed from downstairs. We all looked at each other. We knew it was our father.

I ran to me and Lea's room and crawled into bed. My sister was scared, and she went into bed with me and started crying, once again.

We heard screaming, and slapping, and crying. We hugged each other. It could only get worse.

Blood seeped through the door, on the hard wood floor.

A couple minutes passed, and the stairs thumped and a door opened. A door closed and the stairs thumped once again.

We closed our eyes as the door opened, a raging father stood in the bloody doorway.

He ran into the room and swiped us out of our bed. We screamed at the top of our lungs and tried to squeeze out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

We didn't see any body outside the door. Only blood, and sadness.

Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle

A day passed and we saw nothing outside the door, no sign of our mother.

"Daddy?" Lea asked. "What happened to mommy?"

His eyes flashed at her and he grew angry. Then suddenly calm.

"She went out for a little vacation." He smiled at her, and Lea looked worried.

Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle

It was Christmas, almost a year without our beloved mother. We were all sad. But, our new mansion was supposed to cheer us up. But, it didn't.

That night, I didn't sleep. I just sat on the window sill, watching the doorknob, hoping it would turn and our mom would come and hug me. None of that happened.

I woke up, on the window sill, watching the sunny sky. A tear slipped down my face and I started to cry.

About an hour later, I was pouring orange juice for myself in the kitchen when the door bell rang.

Our butler opened the door. It was the F.B.I looking for my dad. He said that he was not home.

They told him to give an envelope to him. The orange envelope flew on the counter as Chauncey, our butler threw it there. I looked at him. He shook him head and walked away.

When my dad got home, I told him about the letter. He just ripped it up and threw it away.

Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle

So every night, I watch the door, although I know nothing is going to happen. Just hoping that my mother would return home.

The hours go by, one by one, and she doesn't come.

Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle- Seattle-seattle

I thought that was sad. Really sad. Now I feel bad for Logan. And by the way, if you were looking for me lately, I wasn't on. For two Feakin weeks! I just moved and my PC was down for two weeks. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………………………

Well, I got it back and I got like a million stories to read. Got like a million emails too.

Alright, review. That's all I ask.

and i reposted.


	2. Lake water seems so cold

**So srry I haven't updated this! Man, I wish I had, anywho, I have a great idea for this chappie here, it is gonna be a songfic! About Lola. Hehe. RandR**

**

* * *

**

As I stood there, waiting for someone to find me, I think about what could have happened, but didn't. The times took a turn for the worst.

It seemed like almost 5 hours ago, I was pushed into a lake, full of freezing water. I realized, it was only 5 minutes ago.

I shivered as a breeze flew past me. It seemed like a cold bucket of water was dumped on me, every 3 seconds.

Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do to him?

The story was, I was 7, and I was cold, freezing cold. How could he do this to me? And by him, I mean Ray, my teenaged brother.

Ray and me were best friends, because we were both home schooled. He was my only friend, but apparently, he wasn't now. He hated me. And I hate him. And will for the rest of my life.

He pushed me into a lake under my mother's commands. She hates me, just because she wasn't my real mother. She was really my step mother, but she was married to my daddy for the whole years I've been on this planet, since my mom died, or disappeared in this matter. You never know, that woman might have lied to me.

_I'm standin on a bridge_

_Waitin in the dark_

_I thought you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

I thought I heard a sound in the darkness. I looked in its direction, and then turned back to looking at the depressing moon lit in the sky. I heard the foot strike the bridge again. I glanced again, and I saw a figure sanding at the edge of the bridge. It was a male, and he had long, wavy hair that was hung up in a ponytail. I starred at him, and he moved closer.

"What are you doing here girl?" he asked over the loud rain that had started. I swallowed and answered.

"I don't know!" I cried. He walked closer as I began to cry into my drenched body.

"You'd better be getting out of here, honey. Lightning's gonna start up soon." He called. I looked over at him, and he was at least two feet away now. He had jeans, a wool coat, and blue snow boots on. I glanced at his face. It had a goatee, and a mustache. He looked worried.

"I can't! I have no where to go!" I yelled. He leaned down to where I was.

"What'dya mean, no where to go? You got your family, don'tcha?" he asked. I shook my head, then brung my hands to my face.

He looked at me, I could hear him breathing soundly, watching me. I looked back up at him

"Well, what's you name?" he said in his hippy accent.

"Lola." I said simply. He looked back at the cold sky, then back at me.

"Come with me… I'll take care of ya." He said.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I looked out the window sadly, as we drove by my old home. I wasn't about to tell him that was my house, because it wasn't any more. She probably already ripped my adoption papers up already.

I starred at him in the front seat of his old pickup. I sat quietly in the passenger side, waiting for an answer to my question: where are we going?

He stopped at a newly restored old brick house. I hopped out of the truck, and looked around. It looked so……..so………happy.

I wondered if there were any other kids there. It looked like there was. There were children everywhere, playing, jumping, and it was already 9 pm.

"Roger!" we heard from the house. A woman in her mid 20's stood in the doorway. She looked at me-a poor little Latino girl, who was wet, and frightened. She ran outside with a blanket and helped me inside.

Once I got inside, my day seemed to brighten. There was bright blue paint covering the walls, and the floor was hardwood. There was a TV in the middle of the living room, and a boy sat there watching it. He was about my age, only slightly older.

I sat down on the couch next to him. I waved.

"Hi," he grumbled. "Who are you?"

"Lola." I stated. He looked over at me. He had black hair that was covering one blue eye. And his jeans were torn with blue radiant sneakers to brighten up the outfit.

"James." He smiled. "I'm 8 years old. You?"

I wondered how he could be so cool, when he was only the age of 8. I forgot about it, and smiled at him.

"I'm 7, but I'll be 8 next month." I said to him. He looked back at the TV. This family seemed nice, but I still loved Ray to death.

I looked out the fogged up window wondering if he was going to pop out, making this only a joke that went only a little to far.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

I stopped looking after I saw a set of triplets pass the window. They were about 10 at my estimation.

They stepped in the door, cold and wet. Like me. But they had on winter clothes, and boots. Their parents actually cared about them.

My cellular phone rung. I didn't know if to answer it, or to just throw my phone in a river.

I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, coldly. I heard heavy breathing.

"Lola!?" Ray screamed in a helpless tone. I gasped. Then returned to the cry for help.

"What?" I whispered so James wouldn't hear.

"Its mom……she…………..she………" after that, the line went dead. I looked at the medium sized phone. The dreaded beeping sound scared me. I felt my eyes fill with tears. Ray was gone. That woman had, had-I could bring myself to picture my beloved brother's funeral. Me, not being there, because every single person there had been told that I committed suicide at the age of 7, by jumping of the big bridge.

James looked at me. "You OK?"

"Yeah," I nodded, biting my lip. I tried to not break out crying. It wouldn't be a good action.

The triplets walked over to me. They were two boys, and one girl. Their eyes were all the same shade of baby blue. And, both boys wore 'The Who' T's. The girl wore a simple like pair of purple pants with the same colored blouse that had long sleeves.

"Who are you?" one boy rudely asked me. The girl hit him in the stomach and turned back to me.

"Excuse him, he just didn't take his meds this morning." She smiled, "I'm Reyna. Nice to meet you!"

The girl was almost the nicest one. All except for the man that was kind enough to take me in.

"I'm Chris." The other boy said. The fist boy had been rubbing his belly from the fist that his sister threw at him.

"I'm Lola." I said in a small voice. The boy stopped rubbing his sore spot and looked back up at me.

"I'm Zac." He said. The girl looked at me again.

"You excited about living with us? This place is sooooo nice! There's a lot of kids here." She

said.

"Yeah, I guess. Starring at my pocket where my phone was stuffed. He would never call. His voice would never heard again.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"There are six kids who live here, because this is a foster family in all." Reyna said, sitting down next to me.

"Harlow and Bobby are upstairs, fighting again." James said, popping the gum he had in his mouth.

My body felt a sudden rush of coldness. Not because I didn't feel at home, or anything like that. Harlow was _her_ name. For the love of god, I hope she dies.

"Hey, Reyna?" their father said from the kitchen. "Can you lead Lil' Lola out there where her new room is?"

"Yeah!" she said back. She pulled my arm and led me upstairs. There was green waves leading to the upstairs on the walls. And the banister was covered in green.

After we made it upstairs, I saw a teenaged boy in a gothic like room. It was very different from the rest of the house.

"That's Bobby. He's kinda mad al the time. Don't mind him K?" Reyna said to me. I nodded and was pulled into a room.

The room was empty except for a white bed, one dresser, and a full length mirror. A TV was on top of the dresser. And a closet was on the other side of the room. I smiled.

"Well be going out tomorrow for your comforter. For now, you gotta use Harlow's old one. I'll be right back." She said to me as I sat down on the bed. I felt the mattress. It was cold. Just like everything about her life at the moment. My body was freezing, even though their house was extremely warm.

"Here, I'll help you set it up after dinner. Mom's making fish sticks. Come on down and eat with us." She said, putting the purple bed set on the bank mattress.

I nodded and walked out of the room with Reyna. Bobby came out of his room, and looked at me.

"He adopted another one?" he asked Reyna. Reyna slapped his bare arm and looked at me.

"This is Lola. Dad told me he found her on a bridge this afternoon. She was dumped in a lake." She said to him. He opened his mouth in surprise.

"Harlow! Dinner!" Bobby closed his mouth and knocked on a door across the hall. A blond girl about the age of James stepped out of the bathroom. She had blond, curly hair and glasses.

Her outfit was completely different. She was wearing a T shirt that said 'Harlow with a Hallo' on hit, and had devil horns on the bottom. Her pants were tight jeans that were filled with holes and dirt.

"Whatever." She said, frowning and looking at Bobby. Bobby traveled down the stairs without them.

"Harlow. This is Lola. Lola, meet Harlow." Reyna introduced. She nodded and stepped down the stairs two at a time.

This life was supposed to be better. Now, it kinda was. It was just so confusing.

_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah,  
yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,YEAH...  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I....!  
I'm with YOU...  
I'm with YOU...  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are_

It would be hard, but this was my new home. And I would milk it for all it's got.

**

* * *

**

I totally loved this idea, so i'm making it into a real story. It's going to be called 'Foster care', and it may be out a little past the nearest holiday at the latest.

**So, how'da like it!? I thought it was OK. And I hope they had at least non flip, thick cell phones back in the 90's. The oldest I was in the 90's was 3. So, I didn't really know much. And plus I was to lazy to research online. =)**

**Review and make me happy!**

**-emo**


End file.
